Mi Lysandro Sempai
by LynnCdmAinsworth
Summary: Hola este es un One-Shot se supone que Lynn esta en un instituto de mujeres, pero eso no evita que tengan maestros hermosos...pero para Lynn solo existe su Lysandro Sempai que pasara? veanlo si quieren saberlo. Alerta Lemon


Hola este sera un One-Shot de LysandroxSucrette espero les guste

El dia habia sido largo y no pude ver a Lys Sempai y para mi mala suerte empezo a llover al salir del instituto todos llevaban paraguas o algunos se iban en grupito...

Amber,Li y Charlotte en uno , Karla,Kim y peggy en otro los profesores Melody y Nathaniel en otro, los profesores Armin y Alexy en otro y Rosalya con Violetta y para finalizar Castiel sempai que estaba solo sin paraguas pero a el no le importaba mojarse y se fue...Hasta la directora se fue con el ... Y si... solo es una escuela de chicas con profesores sumamente guapos y profesoras...pero el unico para mi era Lysandro Sempai

-El tiene ese estilo victoriano, esos ojos bicolor verde y dorado, ese pelo blanco con puntas negras tan bien cuidado y sobre todo su sonrisa es lo que mas amo de el-

-De quien?-

-Eh?- Me di la vuelta y vi a Lysandro detras de mi

-Que haces aqui sola en la lluvia?-

-Emmm...Eso deberia preguntarle yo Sempai,y porque no se presento a clases hoy?-

-Estaba ocupado con el papeleo y las calificaciones de ustedes y usted fue la de la calificacion mas...-

-Mas alta lo sabia!- dije interrumpiendo

-No es bueno interrumpir es de mala educacion y no,no fuiste la mas alta fuiste la mas baja-

-Uuuh lo siento- dije sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo

-no importa quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

-Claro Sempai-

-esta bien-

Le sonrei y nos dirijimos hacia mi casa

-Ya casi llegamos-

-Que mal me gustaria estar mas tiempo contigo-

-Q-Que cosas dice Sempai-

-Dime Su...Tienes a una persona especial en tu vida?-

-Si...-

-Y tus sentimientos son correspondidos?-

-No lo se...No tengo el valor para decirselo...Ademas no creo que se interese en mi ...tengo 20 y el 25 son varios años de diferencia...-

-Sabes la edad no importa siempre y cuando el amor fruya entre ustedes-

-emmm...claro entre nosotros...-

-A que te refieres?-

-Sempai...-

-...-

-Lo...a...amo- Dije viendo hacia abajo sonrojada

-Lynn...Tu eres mi estudiante y te quiero mucho...pero tampoco puedo tener una relacion contigo somos de diferentes edades...-

-usted acaba de decir que la edad no importa!- Dije con los ojos entre cerrados y llenos de lagrimas

-Lynn no llores esque yo...- decia el intentando secar las lagrimas

-No me toque!-Dije interrumpiendolo despues lo empuje y me fui corriendo

No me importaba la lluvia, no me importaba nada solo seguiria corriendo hasta que me resbale y cai de rodillas, yo seguia llorando hasta que senti una mano tocar mi hombro la cual bajaba para abrazarme

-Lynn... lo siento-

yo abrazaba su brazo mientras el con el otro acariciaba mi pelo humedo

-Lynn vamos a casa...-

-Si...sempai-

Todo el camino mire hacia abajo nadie se dirijio la palabra hasta llegar a mi casa

-Bueno Lynn-

-Sempai no gusta entrar a secarse?-

-no, de todos modos volvere a salir y me mojare de nuevo-

-pero si se enferma no nos podra dar clases-

-Pues a gozar todo el mundo quiere que sus maestros no vengan para no tener clases-

-Yo no puedo gozar sin usted sempai-

Ese fue un momento de tension hasta que el sempai se acerco a mi lentamente y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Lys Sempai...-

-Lynn..te dije que no podiamos estar juntos cuando en realidad, me dertrozaba por dentro...Si los demas Maestros se enteran podrian decirselo a la directora y se correra un rumor y los 2 estaremos en problemas...-

-No me importan lo problemas los solucionare para poder estar con usted-

-Lynn...Te amo- me dijo un poco sonrojado

-Yo tambien sempai-

-Todavia esta en juego lo de entrar a secarme?-

-Jaja cuando quiera-

-Pues adelante- Dijo tomando mi mano como para que lo guiara

Yo lo guie hasta el baño

-Espere sempai le traere unas toallas-

-Esta bien-

Yo fui por unas toallas estaban muy altas y no las alcanzaba, hasta que senti como dos manos tomaron mi cintura y me elevaron hasta las toallas

-G-Gracias sempai-

-De nada-

cuando me di vuelta para verlo el estaba desnudo y tan solo conservaba su boxer

-Sempai!- Dije muy sonrojada tapandome la cara

-Que pasa?-

-N-No puede cubrirse?-

-Seee- me dijo muy calmado

-Pues hagalo!-

-Mi ropa esta mojada-

-pues...baaaah esta bien- dije quitandome las manos

-Tambien los boxer un poco y si me los quito?-

-Nooo!-

-Ouuu mejor me voy a mi departamento hay puedo estar como quiera- me dije en expresion de burla

-esta bien, pero sempai por favor no se quite los boxer-

-Esta bien-

-Gracias, tome las toallas-

-Estoy cansado, secame tu-

-Yo tambien estoy cansada D:-

-Pero tu no te correteaste por media ciudad-

-Pero corri mucho y ademas fue su culpa-

-La mia? Yo te iba a aceptar pero empeze de mal modo,lo cual te hizo pensar mal-

-P-Pero...Ya esta bien, te secare-

Tome una toalla y empeze a pasarsela por el pecho,despues me fui para la espalda ,le empeze a secar el pelo y pude notar su cara de satisfaccion y orgullo

-Sempai-

-Si?-

-No sonria asi parece pedofilo-

-Eh!?-

-Solo por eso le pondre la calificacion aun mas baja!-

-Pero eso es imposible ya esta a su limite D:-

-Ya tenias 4 ahora tendras 3-

-Noooo,eso es ilegal D:-

-No lo es-

-Que cruel D:-

-No soy cruel, solo corrijo a jovenes maleducados- dijo besando la punta de mi nariz provocandome un sonrojo

-Lo seguire secando...-

Ya habia terminado de secarle el cabello,empezaba por las piernas , yo tembraba ya que cada vez hiba mas arriba,estaba pensando tanto que no me di cuanta que le llegue hasta arriba y me tope con su...

-Termine!-

-No has terminado te falto ahi-

-Sempai por favor no...-

-Jeje calma yo lo hago volteate-

-Ok-

me di la vuelta y espere

-Listo-

-Ok- le conteste agarrando la toalla y llevandola al cuarto de lavado

-Esta toalla estubo en las partes de sempai...-

Sin darme cuenta empeze abrazar la toalla,olia a su perfume y claro a un poco de lluvia, yo seguia abrazandola y sin darme cuenta mi Sempai entro a el cuarto

-Porque tardas tan...Que haces?-

-Ammm... Sempai...Yo...-

El me interrumpio dandome un beso,sus labios se sentian suaves,eran muy dulces

-Lynn te amo-

-Y-Yo igual Lysandro Sempai-

Seguimos besandonos y sin darnos cuenta ya estabamos en el suelo

-Mejor vamos a un lugar mas comodo- dije sonrojada

-Lynn tan picara eres-

-Esque desde que lo conoci soñe con tenerlo solo para mi...-

-Aaah...-

Yo tome su mano y lo lleve a mi habitacion.

El me puso sobre la cama y empezo a besar mi cuello, yo estaba muy roja, el empezo a quitarme la blusa, y le fue facil quitarme el sosten por que se abrochaba y desabrochaba por el frente , dejando ver mis pequeños pecchos por los cual Castiel Sempai me decia tabla de planchar desde que me vio en la playa

-En verdad que eres plana- me dijo el sonriendo

-L-Lo se no es necesario que me lo recuerde- dije sonrojada

-Es mejor...ademas no eres de esas chicas que solo se exiben ...eso es muy vulgar-

El me saco la falda y las bragas, dejandome totalmente exibida

-Crei que no te gustaba la exibicion...-

-Pero tu eres especial...Prefiriria que viniera de ti que de cualquier otra...sobre todo porque solo es esta vez y tu en realidad no te exibes todo el tiempo...y supongo que esta seria tu primera vez...-

-Si...p-pero por favor sea amable-

-Lo sere- me dijo acariciando mi cabello

El se saco los boxer dejando ver una bestia gigante lista para saborear a su presa...

-S-Sempai eso es demaciado grande...creo que me dolera-

-Calma empezare despacio y intentare no lastimarte-

-B-Bueno-

Mi sempai empezo a introducirse lentamente dentro de mi se podia sentir un cosquilleo al pricipio y le fue facil introducir la punta , pero despues la metio de golpe

-Aaa Sempai!-

-Lo siento Lynn t-te lastime?- me dijo el preocupado y avergonzado

-n-no se preocupe sempai ...-

-estas segura que quieres seguir?-

-Si-

El empezo a sacarla y meterla lentamente,cada vez iba mas rapido

-Aaa sempai n-no se detenga..Aaa!-

El seguia dandome ,se sentia muy bien

-Sempai Aaa... L-Lo amo sempai-

-Y-Yo tambien Lynn-

Yo sentia muy bien hasta que senti un liquido correrse dentro de mi

-S-Sempai!-

El la saco y me dio un abrazo

-Lynn...Te amo demaciado y jamas te lastimare y intentare que seas feliz-

Despues de esas palabras me dio un tierno beso despues contemplamos la hermosa luna grande y plateada de esa noche...a la mañana siguiente despertamos normales y tubimos una relacion en secreto...

Despues de 4 meses termine la universidad...despues de un mes me case con Sempai, al mes siguiente me hice un examen al parecer llevaba 6 meses de embarazo... y el 1 de Enero nacio una pequeña bebe de pelo plateado y ojos dorados, la cual se llamo Luna tal y como la que pudimos admirar aquella noche... Ya no tenia preocupaciones vivia feliz con mi hermosa Luna y mi Lysandro...Mi Lysandro Sempai al cual amare hasta el fin de nuestros dias...

Hola espero que le haya gustado... algunas diran que en realidad Lysandro no es asi pero eso fue lo que me salio c: espero reviews

Los quiero mucho... Todos admiraremos una hermosa Luna tarde o temprano, y tal vez encontremos a nuestro Lysandro Sempai... uwu hasta la proxima 3


End file.
